As the standardization movement in internet streaming such as IPTV, standardization of a method applied to video on demand (VoD) streaming by HTTP streaming, live streaming, and the like is being carried out, in particular, dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH) standardized by ISO/IEC/MPEG D has attracted attention (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
As a use case of DASH, dividing an imaging space into a plurality of rectangular areas, and allocating each of videos in each rectangular area to AdaptationSet of DASH to provide a free viewpoint streaming service is considered.
In a case of realizing the free viewpoint streaming service by combining broadcast distribution and on-demand distribution (hereinafter also referred to as net distribution), if a stream of a video with a high possibility of being commonly viewed by many end users (users of reception devices) is provided by the broadcast distribution, and a stream of a video with a low possibility of being commonly viewed by many users is provided by the net distribution, effective use of distribution resources can be achieved.
Here, the video with a high possibility of being commonly viewed by many users is a video of the entire imaging range, a video or the like of an area (including one or a plurality of adjacent rectangular areas) of ROI (region of interest) designated by a broadcast station or the like. Meanwhile, the video with a low possibility of being commonly viewed by many users and which can be used by specific users is a video in another rectangular area or the like.
According to the free viewpoint streaming service, the user can view only a moving image in an area of interest in the imaging space by designating an arbitrary rectangular area (or a plurality of adjacent rectangular areas).